Bitwa o Dalerian cz. 10
Posterunek Dowództwa PDF'u, Okolice Wielkiej Jaskini, Dalerian - Cholera, chyba naprawdę jestem na to za stary- powiedział sam do siebie Barnolis, opierając się o brudną ścianę Po trwającej ponad godzinę walcę, Inkwizytor zniszczył wszystkie przypominające drzewa stwory, tracąc przy tym siedem Serwoczaszek. Barnolis dał sygnał Serwoczaszce nagrywającej, by się do niego zbliżyła. - To Rozrywające Bicze z Kenov III.- powiedział Inkwizytor- Opowiadał mi o nich mój brat. Cholerstwa tylko wyglądają jak drzewa, w środku nie różnią się wiele od innych Xenosów. Być może były w tym transportowcu, podobnie jak Tyranidzi, jednak to wątpliwe. Rozrywające Bicze rosną tylko na Kenov III, a to jedna z dalej wysuniętych na północ planet Segmentum Obscurum, żaden pojedyńczy transportowiec nie pokonałby takiego dystansu. Jest jednak rasa, która hoduje te cholerstwa w swoich "ogrodach". Jest tak jak nam się wydawało, Tyranidzi to tylko marionetki. Prawdziwym wrogiem są...- Barnolis przerwał po Serwoczaszka zakomunikowała go, że nie ma już wolnej pamięci na nagranie- Jaja sobie robicie! Akurat teraz! Niech to, prowadź mnie do "Świętej Fur... Inkwizytor przestał się odzywać, gdy usłyszał w oddali dźwięki czyiś ciężkich kroków. Coś co wydawało te kroki muszało być ogromne i ciężkie. W pierwszej chwili Barnolis pomyślał że to kolejny Bicz albo jakiś większy Tyranid, jednak im bliżej był napastnik, tym dźwięk jego kroków bardziej przypominał odgłos towarzyszący użytkownikom Pancerzy Wspomaganych. - Włącz latarkę.- powiedział Inkwizytor drugiej Serwoczaszce Gdy tylko strumień światła buchnął z latarki, Inkwizytor zobaczył swojego przeciwnika, a raczej jego pancerz. Wojownik miał na sobie jakiś Pancerz Wspomagany, ale na pewno nie produkcji imperialnej. Ten był większy niż większosć znanych Inkwizytorowi, na rękach miał zamątowane dwa wielkie działa a na plecach coś, co wyglądało na plecak odrzutowy. Ponadto pancerz był cały czarny. - Dawniej spytałbym cię, czy nie zechciałbyś przyłączyć się do Większego Dobra, jednak teraz poprostu cię zastrzelę- powiedziała osoba w pancerzu Nagle obydwa działa się włączyły, a strumień energii jaki z niej wyszedł, uderzył w Inkwizytora, który pod wpływem takiej mocy poleciał cztery metry w tył. - Ochronił cię ten twój Ignatus. Niech no zgadnę, wzmocniłeś go Rosariusem?- spytał wojownik w pancerzu- Ale nie to zadziała za drugim razem, wierz mi. Inkwizytor wierzył w słowa napastnika. Jego Rosarius oraz Pancerz Ignatus były zniszczone. - Czym ty jesteś, na Imperatora?- spytał Inkwizytor- Jednym strzałem zniszczyłeś obydwa. - Czym jestem? Długa historia, której ty nie usłyszysz. Działa przyczepione do rąk pancerza znowu się włączyły, uderzając w Inkwizytora Deron, 150 km od wraku "Ducha Imperatora", Dalerian Dwóch żołnierzy Daleriańskich Grup Strażniczych jak zwykle siedzieli na punkcie widowkowym i patrzyli w stronę miejsca katastrofy. - I pomyśleć że cały ten burdel spowodował jeden statek- powiedział jeden żołnierz- Przypomnij mi, czemu tam nie pójdziemy i wszystkiego nie rozpierdolimy? - Nie wiem Bill, ile razy mam ci to powtarzać- powiedział drugi żołnierz- To nie jest zwykłe miejsce wypadku. Tam jest teraz centrum roju, ich główna baza. Nie masz pojęcia, ilu ich tam może być. Do tego potrzeba wielkich środków, a my ledwo sobie radzimy na północy i Helli. - Lepiej zmieńmy temat. Słyszałeś o tym Inkwizytorze? -Barnolisie? -Tak tym. Wyruszył na samotną akcje niedaleko Wielkiej Jaskini tydzień temu. Już z niej nie powrócił. - Wielkiej Jaskini? Przecież Siostry Bitwy niedawno ją oczyściły! - Tak to jest z robalami, mój przyjacielu. Jak myślisz że wybiłeś je wszystkie, to się okazuje, że tam dalej czeka ich cztery razy więcej. U nas też ich ostatnio nie było. Może szykują sie na jakiś... Bill nic nie powiedział bo zobaczył za horyzontem wielki wybuch. Siła tego wybuchu była odczuwalna nawet u nich i żołnierze patrzący w stronę wybuchu zostali oslepieni przez jego blask, a ci co siedzieli na punktach widokowych, zostali z nich zmiecieni przez siłę wybuchu. - Co tutaj się dzieje do cholery!- mówił oślepiony dowódca, ktory z trudem ukrywał swój ból - Nie mam pojęcia dowódco- powiedział jeden z żołnierzy, który akurat nie patrzył na wybuch- Coś nieźle pizdneło w Centrum Roju. Kategoria:Bitwa o Dalerian Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Przemek0980